


Undoing It (keefex but it’s just me pining after my bf)

by CecilsUnstoppableGayness



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: M/M, and because I wrote it so is, and there’s references to leto/Tiergan cause them’s my bois, but mostly it’s just me wishing I could cuddle my boyfriend, but mostly soft, dadwin is also featured, keefex, somewhat angsty, this is for u babe, tiergan
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilsUnstoppableGayness/pseuds/CecilsUnstoppableGayness
Summary: It’s exactly what the title says. Enjoy.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Keefe Sencen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Undoing It (keefex but it’s just me pining after my bf)

“Nonono wait, try that one.”  
“This one?”  
“You have to.”  
“Alright, hold on, the belt is tricky.”  
Dex was lying on his chest on Keefe’s bed, playing with the edge of the blanket, and gasping with laughter. Keefe was struggling with the buckles to a particularly gaudy coat they’d found in the back of his closet.  
“Dexyyyy, help me!” Keefe moaned, turning with a fake pout towards Dex. Dex grinned and rolled off the bed.  
“Which one does this go to?”  
“Fuck if I know, I think it’s the one on my shoulder?”  
They wrestled with the coat for a moment longer, before giving up. Keefe lifted his head so he was looking down his nose at Dex, twisting his face into an exaggerated sneer.  
“Excuse me, sir, but you are far too handsome to be anywhere near my son.” He said, his voice low and slithery like Lord Cassius’s. “I must insist you take your gorgeous face far away, lest he be tempted to kiss it senseless.”  
Dex fell forward into his arms, and Keefe laughingly pulled him to his chest and they both went toppling onto the bed. From his place squished by Keefe’s chest, Dex caught sight of a deep red coat on the floor of the closet.  
“Hey, what about that one?”  
“Oh, I’ve worn that.” Keefe flinched. “Had to be presented at Dad’s club a couple years ago.”  
“I bet you looked gorgeous in it.”  
“Oh, alright, if you insist.” Keefe dragged himself off of the bed and picked it up, tossing the last one down in its place.  
“I’ve got it twisted, can you straighten it?”  
“Straighten? Not me.”  
“I mean, me neither, honey, but you want me to be hot, right?”  
“Gimme a sec, I’ve got it.”  
“Ha.”  
“I think that’s far enough over?”  
“Yeah, it feels way better now.”  
They both turned towards the mirror.  
“Wow.”  
“Ok, why does this work so well for me.” Keefe spun from side to side, looking at himself. “Not bad, not bad at all.”  
“Yeah. Um.”  
“Dex?” Keefe raised an eyebrow in the mirror. “You alive?”  
“You’re so. Beautiful.”  
“I know,” Keefe said, but Dex saw him blushing.  
He leaned his head into Keefe’s shoulder. A tuft of gold hair brushed his cheek. Keefe sighed against him, and curled Dex’s hands into his.  
“Hey, Keefe?”  
“Mmm?”  
“I love you.”  
Keefe squeezed Dex’s hand.  
“Me too.”  
A door slammed downstairs.  
“Shit.” Keefe pulled sharply away from Dex, tossing the coat into the closet and kicking the others back far enough to shut the door. Dex pulled out his home crystal, trying not to be hurt. It wasn’t Keefe’s fault.  
“Hey.” Keefe caught Dex’s head with his hands. “Someday, I’ll be free of here. I promise. Someday I won’t live here anymore, and then I’ll never push you away. Never again.”  
“I know. I’ll see you at school.” Dex gave him a little smile. Keefe returned it sadly, and as Dex left he looked very lonely.

“Hey! It’s the coat!”  
“Oh, hi. Yeah.”  
“You look ravishing.”  
“Thanks.”  
Dex sat besides Keefe on the steps. “You ok?”  
“Yeah, everything’s fine.”  
“No, it isn’t. Talk to me.”  
Keefe looked away.  
Dex sat silently next to him.  
“Why are you here, Dex?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean, why the hell are you here?”  
Dex drew back. “It’s your winnowing gala.”  
“Right. It has nothing to do with you, basically by design.”  
“Can I help it if I want to see you dressed up, struggling to dance with Biana in front of half the world? A guy’s got his pleasures...”  
Keefe was still turned away. “Well I wish you hadn’t.”  
“Really.”  
“Yes.”  
“Well, I’m here, so...”  
Keefe’s shaky breathing was the only sound for a while.  
“It hurts that it can’t be you.”  
“Yeah?” Dex hazarded a hand on his shoulder, rubbing the satin of the coat gently.  
“I want to dance with you. I want to kiss you.”  
“I know.” Dex felt tiny. “Me too.”  
“But I can’t, can I? Not with father staring down my back. Not as long as he’s alive.” Keefe was almost sobbing. Dex scooted closer, and Keefe jerked away.  
“He stepped out.”  
“What?”  
“Your father. He and your mother left to schmooze with the Vackers. It’s just us in here.”  
“Us and like twelve other people.”  
“Yeah,” Dex stood, looking out over the ballroom. “Let’s see here. Sophie’s flirting with Biana, Stina keeps trying to cut in, Linh is flirting with Marella, Jensi is teasing them ceaselessly, and five rich girls I don’t know are gossiping in a corner. I think they’re about to leave. And as for the adults, we have Della, who’s pretending not to stare at Livvy, Livvy, who’s pretending not to stare at Della, Tiergan, who must be talking to Magnate Leto cause he’s standing by the door staring at the wall, and everyone else is with your dad upstairs. I don’t think they’ll care.”  
Dex waited, holding his breath.  
Keefe laughed.  
“No, I guess they won’t.”  
“So?”  
“Let’s play music.”  
Dex held out both hands to Keefe, who drew him against his chest. They stood there a second, enjoying the danger of their closeness. Then, Keefe swept methodically around to the music player. “Song, Dex?”  
“Here, I’ll put it in. It’ll work better.”  
Keefe laughed easily. “Yeah.”  
Dex fiddled with the player for a minute.  
“Dex?”  
“Keefe?”  
“Is this fucking careless whisper?”  
Dex grinned evilly. “Yep!”  
“You’re going to kill me.”  
“You know you love me.”  
“I do indeed.”  
They clasped each other’s hands.  
“It’s been a while...”  
“It’s ok. I had to have a billion classes leading up to this. I could drag a corpse and still look good.”  
“I agree, but where did you get the body?”  
“Dance with me, Dex.”  
“If you insist.”  
They weren’t graceful, they weren’t perfect, but they were together. Dex felt Keefe’s hand on his back and was content. Keefe cradled Dex’s hand in his and was content. They swirled together, the world outside of their eyes melting into a waxen fade of light and shadow. There was only winter-sky blue and vibrant blue-lavender.  
Della did end up dancing with Livvy. Tiergan didn’t move all evening, but he smiled at Dex over Keefe’s shoulder a couple times. Sophie danced with everyone, but with Stina the longest. Linh and Marella kissed dramatically on a dare from Jensi. They hadn’t had so much fun in a long time.  
The clock struck loudly. Keefe and Dex were curled against each other, laughing at something Marella said. Keefe jumped at the sound, but he only drew Dex closer.  
“Keefe? What are you doing?”  
Dex started to pull away. Keefe didn’t let him.  
“Holding my boyfriend, father.”  
“No you’re not.”  
“Funny to hear you say that when I clearly am.”  
“Come inside.”  
“I have to see my guests home first.”  
“We have to talk.”  
“I don’t think we do, actually. I know what you’re going to say.”  
Keefe’s hand was shaking. Dex squeezed it.  
“Keefe, you need to stop-“  
“No. Actually, I don’t. I’m not doing anything wrong.”  
“That’s right.” Tiergan had removed himself from the corner. He shot Dex a wink, and he smiled back.  
“Sir Tiergan, this involves my son-“  
“No, it involves prejudice and you being an asshole.” Tiergan turned to Keefe and Dex. “I won’t involve myself too much, for fear of getting you in worse trouble, but Keefe, my parents did this to me too. It isn’t worth it. Having their love when you behave isn’t worth what you find in the world that’s real. It never is.”  
“Would you shut up! He does need me, if he doesn’t want to be a useless, insignificant person.”  
“You already call me that.”  
Keefe stared at him, not comprehending the words he had spoken. He took a breath. Dex’s hand was still in his. It was soft. It was like something had snapped. He felt nothing. He thought nothing.  
“Dex?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I stay with you?”  
“Um, yeah?”  
“Great. Let’s go.” Keefe started off, clinging to Dex as they bolted towards the gate. Distantly, he heard the others cheer.  
Then they were gone.  
Everything was quiet.  
Keefe felt weak.  
Dex was holding him tightly against his chest.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Holy shit...”  
“That’s a lot.”  
“Mmhm.”  
They sat quietly on Dex’s walkway. Keefe was shaking uncontrollably. Somewhere he heard Dex whispering. “It’ll be alright. I’m here.”

“Keefe?”  
“Don’t blow a fuse, gizmo. It’s me.”  
“I’m not- I’ve been waiting for you to hail all day.”  
“I know.”  
“I’m...assuming everything is ok? Is that a bad thing to assume?”  
“Everything is ok, yeah. Elwin gets me.”  
“Elwin. That’s new.”  
“Yeah, he was the least political option, you know. Couldn’t give me to one of the rebels, it would make too much of a statement.”  
“Yeah. But Cassius is gone.”  
“Cassius is gone.”  
Keefe was grinning. Dex let out a breath, beaming through the imparter at him.  
“Wow, Keefe. You must be so excited.”  
“You are too.”  
“I mean, yeah, but don’t deflect.”  
“Sorry. Yeah, I am excited. I’ve never...”  
“I know.”  
“I feel so crazy. Like, I’m safe, I can see you whenever. And I like Elwin. He likes me, too, which is an upgrade from before.”  
“I know. You have to have me over all the time.”  
“I will. Every single day.” Keefe twirled his fingers against his knees. “It’s ridiculous how excited I am.”  
“Me too, believe me.”  
“Hey, Keefe. You talking to your boyfriend?”  
“Yeah.” Keefe gave Elwin a shy smile, which he returned gently.  
“You want to talk another minute here, or are we going home?”  
The world felt soft. “Home, please. Dexy, I’ll hail you right back. Promise.”  
“You’d better, I’ve got to see your room.” Dex gave him a giddily fond smile. “Oh and before you go?”  
“Yeah?” Keefe stopped his hand right before the button.  
“I love you.”

“No, you have to fold it like this, or it won’t bake right.”  
“Aah, this takes an attention span, you know I don’t have one of those.”  
“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”  
“No, no, Elwin, I was joking. I’m having fun.”  
“I’m glad.” He paused. “I’m also having fun. I haven’t had someone around for the holidays basically since I was a kid.”  
“I always used to wish to be alone.”  
“Used to?” Elwin watched Keefe carefully. He shrugged.  
“I mean, doing stuff with you is cool.”  
Elwin touched his shoulder gently. Keefe didn’t move, but he looked pleased. “Yeah, kid. This is nice.”  
Keefe folded one of the cookies.  
“Like this?”  
“That’s closer. More of an edge to it.”  
“So like this.”  
“Yeah! That’s it. Good work.”  
Keefe pretended the praise wasn’t as important to him as it was.  
“Great. Now I just gotta do it like, a hundred more times.”  
“More like fifty. We’ve got this.”  
Someone knocked on the doorframe of the kitchen. “Keefe? You there?”  
“Dex! Yeah, I’m here.” Keefe grinned. “We’re making cookies. Wanna help?”  
“Sure!” Dex set a gold wrapped box down on the table. Elwin suddenly started upright.  
“I totally forgot- I’ll be back in fifteen minutes, kiddo. You have fun with your boyfriend, ok?”  
“Yeah, that’s cool.” Keefe smiled. Elwin ruffled his hair and darted out.  
“You enjoying this?” Dex leaned on the counter across from him.  
“Yeah. Elwin’s... really nice.”  
“He seems like it. Hey.” Dex tipped Keefe’s head up towards him. “You deserve it.”  
“It feels great.” Keefe dodged accepting Dex’s praise, but he leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek in acknowledgement. “Like, I never did nice things like this before. And cookie dough is really good.”  
“It is, isn’t it. Show me how to fold them like you are?”  
“C’mere.”  
Keefe dragged Dex around the counter, and covered his hands with his while they folded a couple. “You think you’ve got it?”  
“I dunno, can we keep standing like this for a while to be sure?”  
Keefe poked him in the ribs, but they leaned on each other as they worked.  
The door clicked. There was the rustling of paper as Elwin stuffed another present under the tree in the living room.  
“Hey, that was good.”  
“What was?” Keefe was bent over a cookie. Dex brought his head right near keefe’s.  
“You didn’t flinch.”  
“Keefe stilled, thinking. “No, I didn’t.”  
“Neat.” They said at once, and were laughing when Elwin walked in.  
“Having fun, kids?”  
“Yeah.” Keefe suddenly stepped around the counter and put his arms around Elwin’s neck.  
They were still for a moment.  
Then Elwin pressed Keefe against his shoulder. It felt safe.  
“Thanks for taking me, Elwin.”  
“Thank you, kid. You’re making me very happy.”  
“Not to ruin the moment, but if you don’t put these in the oven they’ll explode.” Dex piped up.  
“What?” Keefe whirled around.  
“Shit, right! Thanks.” Elwin stuffed them into the oven and turned it on. “What a great team we make.” He tucked one of the boys under each arm. 

“Dude, I’ve never seen anything so cool.”  
“You’re really not just saying that?”  
“Dex! Think of all the problems I can cause for people with this! It’s literally perfect.”  
Dex laughed. “I’m so glad you think so. I spent a while on it.”  
“It’s brilliant, just like you.”  
“Awww, stop.”  
“Anyways, shut up and look at what I got you.”  
Keefe dove sideways and snatched up the present he had gotten for Dex, tossing it across the bed to him. The package made a concerning clinking noise. Dex stared, wide-eyed.  
“It’ll be fine... probably.”  
Dex laughed. “Alright, let’s see what I was going to have received...”  
He ripped open the box.  
“Oh, love.”  
Dex set the box aside carefully, and the threw himself into keefe’s arms. The two went tumbling onto the floor.  
“It’s perfect, Keefe. Thank you.”  
Keefe ran his fingers through Dex’s hair. They were nestled in the living room at Elwin’s- and Keefe’s- house. Music was playing softly from the other room. Dex had a small, contented smile on his face, his eyes soft and warm in the afternoon sunlight.  
“It’s just...”  
“Mmm?”  
“It’s absurd how happy I am.”  
“You deserve it.”  
“Do I? What did I do to deserve it?”  
Dex poked keefe’s ribs. “Don’t you do that, sir. Life isn’t quantifiable. Things happen, good and bad, and everyone needs good things sometimes.”  
“Very philosophical, gizmo. You’re starting to sound like Foster.”  
“Sophie’s right about a lot of things. You included.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
They lay quietly for a minute. Keefe cupped Dex’s head in his hands.  
“Hey.”  
“Hello.” Dex smiled. His cheeks squished up in Keefe’s hands. Keefe giggled. His face was awash with tenderness.  
“I love you.”  
Dex seemed to glow. “Wonderful.”  
“Didn’t you know I loved you?”  
“Yeah, of course! It’s just- you don’t usually say it first.”  
“Well, I do. Love you. Always.”  
“And I love you too, Keefe.”

“Tiergan! Hello. May I help you?” Elwin was leaning on the door to his office at Foxfire. His hair was more ruffled than usual and he looked just a little tired.  
“Oh, no. Forgive me for intruding, I just wondered if you might like to talk? What with the wedding and all.”  
“I...yeah. I would. Thanks.” Elwin gestured Tiergan inside, and the two sat down on opposite sides of his desk. “Want a drink? I’ll only have coffee, I’ve been sampling champagne for forty hours straight, but...”  
“A coffee would be very pleasant, if you don’t mind.”  
“Not at all.”  
“Wedding preparations going well?”  
“Yes, it’s all coming together nicely. Keefe is fussing over every tiny detail, like he tends to. ‘It has to be perfect or my boyfriend of like ten years will suddenly decide he doesn’t love me anymore.’ I understand where the insecurity comes from... but... it sounds so selfish.”  
Tiergan raised an eyebrow. “Say it anyway.”  
“It’s a little exhausting for the rest of us.”  
“Yeah, Leto says that. He’s always telling me to relax about things. And it’s hard, and I know you know it’s hard for him, but it’s also reasonable to feel what you do.”  
“You’re quite the orator.”  
“Fifteen years of therapy.”  
“Fair enough.” They both laughed.  
Elwin tapped the tip of the spoon against his mug. “How do you handle it?”  
“It being...”  
“I mean- you have Wylie. You got him when he was pretty young, but there was still stuff you missed. So you have to make up for it, and be a real family, only, you can’t, because now he’s already grown up, and he’s doing his own thing, like working for the government, or getting married, and you don’t know where you fit into his life...” Elwin paused. “Hi, sorry for unloading on you.”  
“That’s why I came by,” Tiergan reassured him. “And it is hard. Probably a little harder for you, because Wylie had a happy home before me. There’s so much- I remember what it was like to be cast out like Keefe was. You really don’t believe in love for a while, which is rough on the people that care about you. But, and this is important Elwin: kids always need their parents. That’s why it’s so horrible when we don’t get them. Keefe will need you even when he’s married. I needed someone.” He added softly.  
“But you didn’t have someone?”  
“Yeah, no. Well- I had Prentice and then Leto, and sometimes my sister, but... yeah. No real parents.”  
“That must have been hard. I was always close to mine. That’s part of the problem, I can’t imagine... but I just do what my dad did for me. That’s what he wants, right?”  
“Basically, yeah. As long as you don’t ever take it for granted that he knows he’s loved.”  
“I tell him all the time.”  
Tiergan nodded, gently. “Good.”  
They sat in silence for a moment.  
“That was a surprisingly deep conversation.”  
“So it goes.”  
Elwin burst out laughing.  
“What?”  
“‘So it goes’.”  
“Yeah? Elwin, I share a brain with the man. If this is the first time you’ve heard me say something he says, we need to hang out more.”  
“We do need to hang out more, but point taken.”  
“You’re right.”  
“Hi, dad!” The door behind Elwin slammed open, and Keefe swept in, looking a little less disheveled than usual. “Hello, Tiergan.”  
“Hello, Keefe.”  
“Hiya, kid. How are you?”  
“Great! We’ve got almost everything set for the reception, and we’re trying on our suits this afternoon. Wanna come?”  
“I’d love to.” Elwin put an arm around Keefe’s shoulder, and was practically dragged towards the door.  
“Keefe?”  
“Yes, sir?” He whirled, tipping his head at Tiergan.  
“Are you happy?”  
His eyes shone.  
“Yes. So happy.”  
“Good.”  
The two disappeared in a flurry of laughter. Tiergan sipped his coffee, smiling.


End file.
